


forbidden knowledge

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1970s, M/M, UST, time theft hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Anonymous asked: stevetony in close proximity during the 1970s heist with UST? Their solo mission was so good!!





	forbidden knowledge

As soon as they’re in SHIELD, Steve herds Tony into the first available empty room, which just so happens to be a janitor’s closet. Tony takes a quick look around before shooting Steve a look that asks, _What the hell, Rogers_?

Steve keeps his ear against the door, making sure that no one’s noticed them before he turns to Tony and freezes. _Oh jeez, we’re real close, aren’t we_? His brain helplessly provides as his lungs suck in a deep breath that has their chests brushing against each other. _Yep. Real close_.

Clearing his throat, Steve looks down at Tony and looks away, not sure why there’s heat crawling up his neck when their eyes meet. It’s intense. Being this close to Tony. Aw fuck, they’re so close he can easily catch the musky clean smell of Tony’s cologne. Focus. Focus! He needs to explain himself.

“We need a plan,” Steve finally points out, eyes continually flitting between Tony’s face and the bottle of Bleach hanging out behind Tony’s ear. This is awkward, this is _beyond _awkward. Steve hasn’t been _this _close to someone in… in…But well, that’s not important. What’s more important is… God, he’s having a hell of a time holding onto his thoughts when Tony’s thigh is pressing between his leg and his hand is on Steve’s waist to keep him steady.

Oh, Tony’s talking.

“-says they’re in opposite directions so we’ll have to split up.”

“Okay,” Steve nods dumbly. He doesn’t like it but it makes sense. “It’ll be faster that way too. Do you want to get the Pym particles or do you want to get the Tesseract?”

Tony presses two fingertips against his glasses. In doing so, his fingers brush against Steve’s side and he _jumps_. The focused look in Tony’s eyes shifts into confusion and then evil glee. _Oh no_.

“Steve Rogers,” Tony asks in a voice that makes Steve want to squirm. “Are you _ticklish_?”

“You try something and I’ll…I’ll…” Steve scrambles for a suitably threatening threat. God, his brain got lost somewhere in between one time jump and the other didn’t it? Or maybe it’s gone up in flames in learning how lean and muscular Tony is underneath his clothes. It’s dangerous knowledge. “I’ll put itching powder in your underwear drawer.”

Tony’s laugh is husky and warm and it blows past Steve’s cheek, birthing a shiver that runs down his spine and settles in the pit of his stomach. _Fuck_. That's just dangerous. This isn't knowledge Steve was meant to _have_. “Okay, okay. Message received. FRIDAY, can you show us where both our targets are?”

Steve sees a map popped up in Tony’s frames. “Hmm. Okay. Steve.” Steve blinks as quick fingers plonk the fancy glasses down on his nose. “The pulsing dot? That’s your target. Can you memorize the path?”

It’s a struggle to focus on the directions FRIDAY is showing but Steve makes himself do it. He closes his eyes, whispers the directions to himself, and FRIDAY chirps, “Perfect.”

“Good job,” Tony praises.

Steve expects him to take his glasses back but the man waits a beat. He smiles at Steve, molasses warm and sweet. “Shame you never wore glasses. They look good on you.”

Steve _cannot _breathe. The last time his heart went nuts like this it was with Pe- With a breathless chuckle, Steve says, “Wouldn’t wanna muscle in on your territory. You make ‘em look good enough.”

For a hot second he thinks it’s too much, he’s said too much, given too much away.

But Tony just laughs, takes his glasses back with a drawled, “Flattery will get you everywhere Captain Stevens. So, I’ll go first and you go get the particles. Rendezvous in 15?” 

Fuck. He didn’t notice. Or chose not to? Fuck. Of all the inconvenient times to…Shaking his head, Steve sternly tells himself to _focus_. The fate of the world rests in their hands. This is no time to have a romantic crisis.

“FRIDAY,” he asks the AI. “Sync our devices as soon as Tony leaves.”


End file.
